


He Can't

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you can only get pregnant during a heat, right?"<br/>"Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Он не может](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782179) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Anon: mickey gets off birth control and before he gets pregnant, mickey goes through a stage of wanting to get pregnant really badly. Like cupping his stomach all the time and always looking in the mirror for a bump and asking ian to get him pregnant during sex  
> I am so freaking sorry at the stupid excuse of fill for your prompt. I swear I will do it again when I'm not in such a rush. I love you, by the way. Thank you.  
> I've been gone a long time. I have no excuse other than I just really didn't want to post. And this is a shitty excuse for a fic that I wrote in fucking thirty minutes. I start school tomorrow. I won't be posting as much. I love you. Thank you for commenting, leaving Kudos, bookmarking, subscribing, and reading. If you leave a comment, I swear you will light up my life. Do you wanna see me write something? You should probably prompt me on tumblr (link in notes at the end) or in the comments. I write every single thing prompted. why? Cuz I can.

He gets off the pill in May. He gets pregnant in August when his next heat hits. But he wants to be pregnant before then. He wants to be impregnated the first time they have sex.

-

“Fuck, take it, Mick.” Cock. Cock shoved in his ass. Lube. Lube dripping down his thighs. Red. Red hair and red hair. Pain. Pain from his hole. Pleasure. Pleasure from his prostate.

 

“Shit, fucking knot me, Firecrotch. Come on, fuckin get me pregnant.” He’s gone. So gone. The head of Ian’s dick is rubbing right below his prostate because he’s too sensitive from the first couple times they did this. But they keep going. He’s covered in his own thin, dried cum. It itches. It smells. Ian rubbed his own ejaculation into his skin the first time he came. Mickey wants it inside him, though.

 

“So hot like this Mick, fucking begging for it under me.” He wants to beg. Won’t but wants to. “Gonna cum again, Mickey. Fuckin gonna cum again.”

 

“Do it. Fuckin want it.”

-

He’s not. He’s _not_. He’s not pregnant. He sags against the toilet in defeat. He wants. He wants and now he’s failed. He failed to get pregnant. He failed his Alpha. He failed. Ian. _Ian_. He’ll be so disappointed. So upset. He frowns and looks down at his stomach. Fucking failure. He’s going to have to tell Ian. The Omega in him curls up.

 

When Ian gets home after his shift at the club, Mickey had been working feverously. Cleaning, cooking, reorganizing. Whatever he could of that would please the Alpha inside of Ian. Mickey sets dinner on the table the second Ian sits down. Ian looks suspicious. “Hey Mick.”

 

“I’m not pregnant.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“What? It’s not your fault, Mickey.”

 

“Then whose fault is it?”

 

“Hey, you know you can only get pregnant during heat, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Oh.”

-

He still wants. He stands in front of the mirror and stares at his stomach for a long time. He waits and waits and waits. He wants to see it grow big with a child. He’s being weird. Hormonal. He goes to the clinic. Doctors say the birth control—or well, lack of—will throw his hormone levels. He puts his hands on his stomach. Nothing. He wants to feel the child. Needs the child.

-

Ian doesn’t say anything. Nothing at all. He lets Mickey clean and cook and reorganize to his heart’s content. He fucks him hard every night and holds him close every time the test comes back negative. He puts up with the weird hormone levels and the crying and the cleaning and the Omega. And Mickey knows. He knows he’s acting crazy but it’s not his fault.

-

And then his heat hits and his hormones are back to normal. But he wakes up puking. He keeps fucking vomiting every morning and now Ian is even more concerned.

 

“Mick, what the fuck is going on?”

  
“The fuck should I know? Probably got something to do with me not taking birth control I don’t know, Gallagher.”

 

They’re lying in bed after Mickey threw up for the hundredth time that morning. The clock reads five-thirty a.m. and Mickey knows that he has to work in the morning but he can't fall back to sleep.

-

Ian rubs his nose in his spot. “You smell different.”

 

“Why the hell are you always commenting on how I smell? Do you think it gets me going, fuckin idiot?”

 

“No, I just notice this stuff.”

 

“You’re about to notice my fuckin fist in your face if you don’t stop talking about how much I smell.”

 

“Whatever, I could totally take you in a fight.”

 

“We’ve tried that once, tough guy, and I beat you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He grins.

-

Wait. Hold on. _No_. He didn’t actually mean it. He takes it back. He doesn’t want a child. He’s not good enough. Not _Omega_ enough. Inadequate. Can’t take care of child. Not the way he is, anyway.

 

 

He wants a child. What will he say when he realizes that Mickey isn’t the actual kind of Omega he wants to raise a child with?

 

 

Oh god. He’s already a fucking freak. A gay, male, Omega? Oh fucking god. What will Mandy and the others say?

 

He can’t. He can’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS  
> WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS  
> CAUSE YOU DON'T FOLLOW ME ON [TUMBLR](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Guys I'm not even proof-reading this. I'm so sorry for the shitty post.


End file.
